Quickride Sex Trafficking Ring
Quickride Sex Trafficking Ring was a sex trafficking ring featured prominently in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Their crimes range from sex trafficking, prostitution, assault, rape, and murder. History The Quickride Sex Trafficking Ring first came into SVU's crosshairs when pimp Augustino Aguilar, a.k.a. "Little Tino", and prostitute Ellie Porter robbed and raped a German tourist named Hans Erhard. After this, SVU set up a sting operation and caught Tino in the act with Lieutenant Declan Murphy acting as a john. He is freed but the police turn to Ellie, and Tino's mother's house is raided. Tino tries to flee but is caught and arrested. The police find drugs and weapons in her house but Tino and his mother pin the items on the latter's ex-husband. Angel later orders Ellie to be gang-raped and murdered for talking to the cops. Tino later confesses to ordering the hit, is arrested, and convicted on all the charges, all to protect Angel. ( : "Spring Awakening") Member Selena Cruz witnesses Luna Garcia, Ellie's roommate, being arrested and informed Angel of the arrest. Angel sends Diego Ramirez to kill Luna, but he fails to kill her and Diego ends up being arrested as well. When Rollins and Fin later question Angel about accounts he used, he feigns not knowing anything about how the accounts are paid. He then tells them that he closed Tino's account five months ago for roughing up girls. One of the pimps, Joaquin Menendez, later calls Angel about a meeting he had with Nick Amaro and Angel decides to send a message by ordering hits on Diego, Tino, prostitute Missy Brooks, and Ellie's son Noah Porter. Diego, Missy, and one of her johns are killed while Noah and Tino survive. To cover his tracks, Angel trashes his office and destroys all of his records to make it look like he was a target too. When Selena is arrested, Angel sends his attorney to make sure she stays silent. The police manage to turn Selena and five of his prostitutes against him by raiding Angel's mansion in Tenancingo and rescuing their babies. They also get an additional statement from Tino and they go to arrest Angel as he is about to flee. In the confusion, Angel knocks Fin back and pulls out a gun to try and shoot Olivia Benson. Just as Angel is about to pull the trigger, Fin shoots him twice in the chest, killing him. ( : "Girls Disappeared") Although the sex trafficking ring is broken up, the Quickride Car Service company managed to stay in business after Angel's death. ( : "Broken Rhymes", "Chasing Theo", "Genes", "Know It All") Known Members *Angel Perez *Selena Cruz *Augustino Aguilar, a.k.a. Little Tino *Alminia Aguilar *Joaquin Menendez *Diego Ramirez *Angel's unnamed mother Prostitutes All of the following girls were underage when they started working for Perez, meaning Perez facilitated the statutory rape of these girls by their johns *Selena Cruz *Ellie Porter *Luna Garcia *Missy Brooks *Carmen Known Associates *Johnny Drake *Roger Pearson *Alexa Pearson Known Victims *Unknown dates: **Selena Cruz **Five unnamed women *2014: **Unknown dates: Four unnamed men **May 3: ***Hans Erhard ***Lieutenant Declan Murphy **May 5: Ellie Porter **August 6: ***Luna Garcia ***Augustino Aguilar ***The drive-by shooting at the suburbs : ****Missy Brooks ****Merrill Caswith ***Diego Ramirez ***The drive-by shooting at the park : ****Noah Porter ****Lucy Huston ****Numerous unnamed civilians **August 7: ***Detective Odafin Tutuola ***Sergeant Olivia Benson Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'': **Season 15: "Spring Awakening" **Season 16: "Girls Disappeared" Category:SVU Characters Category:Rapists Category:Murderers Category:Gangs Category:Serial Kidnappers